


Копьё Ангела

by Kristabelle



Series: 50 оттенков красного [7]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Данте ищет общий язык с Копьём Телесто и находит.Трюк выполнен профессионалом, не пытайтесь повторить это дома.
Relationships: Spear of Telesto/Dante (Warhammer 40.000)
Series: 50 оттенков красного [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019080
Kudos: 6





	Копьё Ангела

В тишине и пустоте часовни шаги отдавались гулким эхом, гуляющим под резными сводами.

Данте умышленно пришёл сюда в такой час, зная, что никого не встретит. Он выбрал для этого время, когда весь орден собрался, чтобы почтить память погибших и отпраздновать возвращение на Ваал копья Телесто — священного оружия, которым Сангвиний сражался в битве за Терру.

Копьё было потеряно во тьме веков. С тех пор минули тысячи лет — и вот оно снова здесь, пусть и дорогой ценой.

Командор остановился в паре шагов от постамента, на котором покоился ларец с копьём Телесто, словно не решаясь подойти ближе.

«Это психосиловое оружие невиданной мощи, — вспомнил он объяснения Мефистона, произнесённые несколько дней назад, когда экспедиция только что вернулась на Ваал. — Оно обладает собственной волей, сознанием и даже душой. И само выбирает того, кто достоин им воспользоваться».

«Аркио был латентным псайкером?» — спросил тогда Данте.

Старший библиарий медленно кивнул, глядя словно сквозь собеседника.

«Как и многие из нас. Копьё говорит с душой воина, и чем ярче эта душа, тем легче ему добиться ответа. Рафен, не обладающий даром, смог раскрыть возможности оружия лишь на краткое время».

«Означает ли это, что нам стоит поискать возможного носителя копья в библиариуме?»

Мефистон поднял на командора задумчивый взгляд.

«Я понимаю ваш намёк, повелитель. Но — нет. Я слышу эхо психической мощи этого оружия, чувствую его пылающую душу и менее всего хочу знакомиться с ним ближе. Хотя есть вероятность, что оно пробудится в моих руках, мне не нравятся последствия, к которым это может привести».

По губам Данте скользнула грустная улыбка.

«Итак, самый перспективный из кандидатов взял самоотвод».

«Начните с Корбуло, — посоветовал Мефистон. — Копьё сделано для Великого Ангела, а он генетически — самое близкое подобие примарха. Его внешность, его кровь и значительно развитые психические способности — идеальный кандидат на эту роль. Или попробуйте сами».

«Не сейчас», — ответил Данте, и на время вопрос был закрыт.

Он сознавал, что вернуться к нему придётся. Незнание было страшнее самого неприятного ответа.

Был ли он достоин оружия, принадлежавшего его генетическому отцу? Едва ли. В этом вопросе он старался быть с собой честным. Он не обладал ни даром, как библиарии, ни особой генетической близостью к своему примарху, как сангвинарные жрецы. Его душа и помыслы не были чисты. Он был всего лишь ещё одним Кровавым Ангелом из многих, которым выпала честь увидеть священное копьё, и не более того. Какие у него были основания надеяться на большее?

А раз так, не могло быть и разочарования. И всё же он обязан был проверить — не из тщеславия, но ради полноты знаний. У него не было права отказаться от попытки.

Поэтому он пришёл в часовню в то время, когда никто не смог бы ему помешать. Будет лучше, если у этой сцены не окажется свидетелей.

Данте преклонил колено, медленно опускаясь на каменный пол. Огромная статуя Сангвиния впереди взирала на него с молчаливым укором.

— Великий Ангел, — прошептал командор, обращаясь к тому, кто едва ли мог его слышать, — благослови меня и прости за дерзость, которую я собираюсь совершить.

Так же медленно, словно надеясь оттянуть момент истины, он поднялся на ноги и приблизился к ларцу.

Под прозрачной крышкой, удерживаемое силовым полем, копьё Телесто медленно поворачивалось вокруг своей оси. Оно бледно светилось, почти не разгоняя окружающий сумрак. Данте почудилось, что с его приближением на каплевидном наконечнике копья вспыхнул и погас крошечный огонёк.

Тянуть время больше не было смысла. Он приблизился к истине вплотную. Сейчас или никогда.

Он протянул руку и коснулся замка на крышке ларца. Тонкие иглы, такие тонкие, что не оставляли видимых следов на поверхности кожи, едва ощутимо кольнули пальцы, забирая образец крови. Через мгновение раздался глухой щелчок, и крышка плавно откинулась в сторону. Тихий гул генератора стих, когда силовое поле отключилось.

Копьё медленно поднялось над своим ложем. Оно мягко светилось бледным золотом. Прекрасное оружие, созданное для прекрасного существа. Сама идея коснуться его в этот миг показалась Данте кощунством.

Как он мог подумать, будто имеет на это право? Кем он был, чтобы претендовать на нечто столь совершенное? Что дало ему право воображать, будто бы ему позволено распоряжаться священным оружием?

Он помедлил мгновение, напоминая себе, по какому праву стоял здесь. Он был повелителем Кровавых Ангелов, возглавляя орден уже более тысячи лет, так что, наверное, заслужил возможность хотя бы попробовать. Возможно. Он не был в этом уверен, но, по крайней мере, это представлялось справедливым.

Данте протянул руку к золотому сиянию и осторожно коснулся золотого древка кончиками пальцев. Копьё едва заметно, а затем всё сильнее завибрировало под его рукой. Слабое золотое свечение стало ярче, постепенно разгораясь, как пламя костра. Вот оно окутало золотым ореолом ларец, в котором покоилось копьё, вот осветило алтарную часть, а вот вся часовня уже утопает в ярком свете.

Пальцы нежно огладили тёплую рукоять. Копьё завибрировало сильнее, не пытаясь вырваться, но отвечая на прикосновение. Оно тихо, едва слышно гудело, словно выражая своё одобрение, и само подалось вверх, толкая ласкающую его ладонь.

Оно хотело, почти просило, чтобы его взяли. Оно так соскучилось за тысячелетия, минувшие с тех пор, как оно навсегда потеряло своего хозяина.

Подчиняясь воле древнего оружия, Данте сомкнул пальцы на древке копья. Тёплый золотой свет проник в его сознание, ослепив на миг, и вслед за ним хлынул поток образов, видений и эмоций, слишком сильный, чтобы его можно было контролировать.

Одиночество. Боль от потери. Отчаяние. Копьё помнило Сангвиния, помнило его мысли, чувства, эмоции, силу сжимающих древко рук, изгиб крыльев, мягкую улыбку, любовь и ярость, милосердие и гнев. Примарх был для копья всем, оно было создано для его руки, с ним оно могло полностью раскрыть свою мощь, служение ему было счастьем. Его сыны были лишь бледной тенью своего отца. Копьё давалось им в руки неохотно, ведомое сознанием необходимости этого, но не желанием. Затем оно было потеряно. В лапах чужаков оно уснуло — и спало тысячи лет, пока прикосновение генетического сына Сангвиния не разбудило его вновь.

Копьё радо было пробудиться. Оно истосковалось по битве. Его главным желанием было рваться вперёд, сокрушая врагов на своё пути. Оно с восторгом приняло нового хозяина, готовое служить ему, но этот союз оказался омрачён изменой и предательством. Его затопили гнев и обида. Оно уничтожило предателя, но кровь, испарившаяся с каплевидного наконечника, не могла смыть обиды.

И вот, наконец, после стольких лет оно вновь встретило того, чей разум так напоминал ему Великого Ангела. Ты так похож на него, пело копьё в сознании Данте. Ты не думаешь о себе, ты живёшь, чтобы защищать человечество. Позволь мне быть рядом. Позволь мне быть с тобой всегда. Мы будем сражаться вместе. Я покажу тебе свою силу, свою невероятную мощь, я научу тебя, как овладеть мной. Вместе мы сокрушим любого врага.

Буря эмоций, обрушившаяся на разум Данте, не утихала. Копьё гудело в его руках, источая золотой свет, и пело в его голове свою радостную песню разрушения.

Будь со мной, требовало оно. Моё одиночество длилось слишком долго. Слишком много недостойных пыталось осквернить мою совершенную чистоту. Давай сражаться, давай убивать, давай поведём человечество к звёздам, как мечтал твой отец.

Но врагов поблизости не было, и копью не на что было обрушить свою мощь. Данте пытался успокоить его этим простым фактом, уговаривая древнее оружие повременить с демонстрацией своей силы до подходящего случая. Но возбуждённое копьё было уже не остановить. Оно ждало слишком долго. Оно рвалось вперёд и тянуло командора за собой, требуя немедленно вступить в битву. Не важно, с кем.

— Тише, тише. Не сейчас, — уговаривал его Данте, поглаживая золотое древко. — Здесь нет врагов.

Но я не могу ждать, не теперь, не с тобой, возражало копьё. Оно настойчиво вибрировало в ладони, то успокаиваясь, то вновь ускоряясь в такт мерцанию золотого света.

— Мы будем сражаться, но потом, — пообещал Данте, продолжая ласкать копьё, словно успокаивая возбуждённое животное.

Оно затихло на миг и вздрогнуло с новой силой.

Мы будем вместе, требовательно спрашивало копьё. Ты возьмёшь меня в бой? Ты будешь меня любить?

«Конечно, — заверил его командор, нежно целуя древко вблизи украшающей его печати чистоты. — Конечно, буду».

Ответные образы, хлынувшие в его разум песчаной лавиной, состояли из ярких эмоций и картин, которые едва ли могли существовать в реальности.

Он видел Великого Ангела, обнажённого, лежащего на мраморных плитах, раскинув крылья. По губам примарха скользнула довольная улыбка, когда другая фигура склонилась над ним, лаская прекрасное тело.

Он видел Азкаэллона, сидящего на коленях Сангвиния, повернувшись к нему лицом и обнимая за плечи. Глаза его были закрыты, губы прикушены от напряженного усилия, чтобы сдержать рвущийся с них стон.

Он видел, наконец, самого себя, распростёртого на полу часовни. Видел своё лицо, искажённое болезненным наслаждением, пальцы, скребущие по камню, словно в поисках опоры, ухватившись за которую, можно удержаться в реальности. Полы стихаря, порванные и местами опалённые прикосновением золотого света. Согнутые колени, широко разведённые в стороны, приподнятый таз и копьё, то самое копьё, древко которого ритмично входило в его тело, вызывая всё новые стоны. Мягкий золотой свет заливал часовню. Никто не касался священного копья, оно действовало само, по своей воле.

Нежно вибрирующее древко качнулось в руке Данте, касаясь паха сквозь ткань его одеяния, и образ, ещё мгновение назад казавшийся порождением больной фантазии, быстро начал воплощаться в реальность.

Он потянулся к одной из лампад с благовонным маслом, и это было последнее, что копьё позволило ему сделать. Вибрирующая рукоять вырвалась из его хватки и скользнула между ног, острый наконечник вспорол полы одеяния. Древко, дразня, коснулось паха. Возбуждающие образы в сознании делались всё ярче.

Данте обречённо опустился на пол, подчиняясь воле копья. Одной рукой сжимая неумолимо твердеющий член, другой он смазал кончик древка лампадным маслом, наполняя воздух ароматом благовоний. Копьё не возражало. Ему нравилась такая игра. Вибрируя всё сильнее, оно коснулось ануса, вынуждая Данте стиснуть зубы, сдерживая стон. Потом скользнуло внутрь, медленно, мягкими толчками проталкиваясь всё глубже, до тех пор, пока давление не стало нестерпимым. Замерло ненадолго, то усиливая, то ослабляя вибрацию, а затем начало двигаться — поначалу медленно, потом ускоряя темп.

Данте напрягся, прогибаясь в пояснице, приподнимая таз и стараясь кричать не слишком громко. Первые мгновения он ещё пытался сдерживаться, но вскоре осознал, что недооценил мощь древнего оружия. Копьё читало в его разуме, чувствовало все реакции его тела и знало, как довести его до высшей точки наслаждения и как растянуть это чувство на максимально долгий, почти мучительный срок. Оно могло довести до экстаза, переходящего в боль и заставить Данте просить, умолять дать ему наконец-то кончить.

Толстое древко в очередной раз шевельнулось внутри и замерло, разрешая командору получить наконец долгожданную разрядку. Тот кончил с глухим стоном — на крик не осталось сил, и замер на полу, тяжело дыша.

Копьё, притихшее и спокойное, с негромким стуком опустилось на камень рядом с ним. Оно всё ещё мягко светилось, довольное содеянным. Но больше не левитировало, не вибрировало и не домогалось — по крайней мере, пока.

Данте устало перекатился на бок, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, чему мало помогало раскрывшееся третье лёгкое. Сил, чтобы осознать случившееся в полной мере, у него пока не находилось. Изголодавшееся копьё осушило его до дна, словно кубок с вином.

Высокая фигура, до этого остававшаяся вне пределов его зрения, подошла ближе и протянула руку, помогая командору сесть, точнее, встать на колени. Сесть в том смысле, который обычно вкладывается в это слово, Данте, пожалуй, смог бы только через несколько часов.

Он устало посмотрел снизу вверх на того, у кого хватило сперва наглости, чтобы прийти в это время в часовню, а затем — такта, а, может быть, любопытства, чтобы не вмешаться раньше. В том, что случайный свидетель видел, по крайней мере, финальную сцену приручения копья, Данте почему-то не сомневался.

— Я вошёл, когда вы взяли его в руки, — уточнил Мефистон в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Но предпочёл остаться незамеченным.

Командор устало покачал головой, всё ещё не находя сил, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу. Но слова были излишни. Не только копьё Телесто нагло вторгалось сегодня в его мысли.

— Извините, — произнёс старший библиарий тоном, в котором не было ни тени раскаяния.

Данте наградил его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Однако, вижу, ваши сомнения были напрасны, — продолжал Мефистон, ничуть не смутившись. — И можно с уверенностью сказать, что вы успешно, кхм, овладели копьём Телесто…

Командор показал ему кулак.

— …Хотя, скорее, это оно овладело вами, — каким-то чудом старшему библиарию удавалось сохранять серьёзный тон и бесстрастное выражение лица. — Но, независимо от расклада, вы с ним явно достигли единства. Посему — должен ли я объявить братьям, что копьё Великого Ангела признало в вас хозяина?

Данте показал второй кулак.

— Или же вы сделаете это сами, в более торжественной обстановке? — невозмутимо закончил Мефистон.

Командору, наконец, удалось набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха.

— Сейчас. Ты. Аккуратно и с уважением… — он перевёл дыхание и продолжил: — Возьмёшь копьё и закроешь его. В ларце. Запечатаешь. И отправишь в реликварий. И запрёшь там на хранение. И никому, слышишь, никому, даже Рафену, не позволишь его касаться.

Мефистон вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— И, если возникнут вопросы, — закончил Данте свою речь, — ты скажешь, что у меня ничего не вышло. Копьё меня отвергло.

— С особым цинизмом? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовался старший библиарий, но в его глазах сверкнули лукавые огоньки.

— Эти подробности излишни, — отрезал Данте, поднимаясь на ноги.

Его слегка пошатывало. Он посмотрел на распоротый подол стихаря, замаранный семенной жидкостью, и вздохнул.

Копьё лениво поднялось над полом и ткнулось древком ему в руку. Оно негромко гудело и удовлетворённо мерцало золотистым светом. Данте бережно взял его обеими руками и со всем возможным почтением уложил обратно в ларец. Крышка, повинуясь воле старшего библиария, быстро захлопнулась. Щёлкнул замок, загудело, активируясь, силовое поле.

— Не рано ли запечатывать его в реликварии? — поинтересовался Мефистон, вопросительно глядя на командора. — Асторат захочет взглянуть на него, когда вернётся.

— Это проблемы Астората, — отрезал Данте. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы это… оружие домогалось кого-нибудь ещё.

— Едва ли оно будет это делать, — заметил старший библиарий. — Оно уже выбрало себе хозяина и к чужим рукам отнесётся без восторга.

Данте бросил на него полный нехорошего подозрения взгляд.

— Ты поэтому не хотел его касаться, не так ли?

— Я недостоин столь чистого оружия, — уклончиво ответил Мефистон. — Моя душа для него слишком темна… Как вы думаете, стоит ли намекнуть Рафену, как ему повезло, что копьё не смогло раскрыться в его руках в полную силу?.. Или?..

— Ты будешь молчать, — строго предупредил Данте.

Мефистон примирительно поднял руки, показывая раскрытые ладони.

— Разумеется, милорд. Как всегда.


End file.
